


Superflashural

by superbaturalross



Series: Sabriel Week [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen fixes SPN Canon, Comedy, Crack, Dammit Barry, F/M, Humor, I fix Flash Canon and SPN Canon, M/M, Multi, Sabriel Week 2019, Westolivarry, background harrisco, parody of the shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaturalross/pseuds/superbaturalross
Summary: Barry and Nora superspeed through 14 seasons of Supernatural only to find out there’s very few things besides Destiel they agree on. (If That)





	1. My Name is Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> this is Flash canon compliant up until the beginning of season 5. But this plot bunny wouldn’t leave. So just. Ignore all the cicada stuff. And Nora’s just here to bond with her dad. Oh and there’s no Sherloque, cause I don’t know how to write him. Let’s just imagine that Earth 2 Harrison Wells stayed. Also! Completely a parody fic. With like….a sneeze of plot

“What do you mean Gabriel?” Nora asks, leaning back on the couch. “Oh my god Dad. You can’t be serious.” 

Barry frowns before pressing pause on the remote, the screen freezing on a scene where Dean is switching his mug for the much cooler flash mug (in Barry’s opinion). 

“Wait. You don’t see it?” He asks, his eyebrows knitting together as he regards his daughter for what feels like the first time. He wishes Iris and Oliver weren’t currently out getting them food for their date night. He could use some support. Well. Mostly from Iris. 

“Um. If by “see it”,” Nora counters, her fingers curling in air quotes as she looks Barry in the eye, challenging him, “you mean that I “saw” Gabriel torture Sammy in the worst way possible by making him live out Dean dying repeatedly, you’re right. They’ve got a lot of chemistry.” 

“But that’s not even—!” Barry gestures to the tv. “Five minutes ago, we saw Sam pulling Gabriel out—“ he huffs, arms crossing over his chest. 

“Yeah but things can be  _ platonic,  _ Dad,” Nora snaps. 

Barry pulls up the Netflix menu and goes back to season 13, settling on ‘Bring em Back Alive’. “Okay. So. Just. Watch again. Gabriel doesn’t come back for another angel, but he comes to the minute Sam says he needs him? That’s not a coincidence. If they’re not in love, then I don’t know what love is.” 

Nora folds herself into the couch and instantly reminds Barry of Iris. Right down to the way she scrunches her nose. And even though they disagree, he can’t help but feel an overwhelming pull of love for his daughter. 

“I still think they can just be friends Dad. Not everything has to be gay.” 

Barry’s mouth opens and then shuts again. “Aren’t you—didn’t you just—but you—“ he trails off. 

“Yeah. I’m gay but that doesn’t mean everyone has to be!” Nora exclaims throwing her hands up. “I just. I guess I don’t see the chemistry.” 

Barry frowns as he clicks through the episodes to Beat the Devil, watching Sam, who is in his opinion, crushed when they walk in on Rowena and Gabriel. 

“You know what. Put on your shoes. We’re gonna get a second opinion,” Barry says, zooming into his room to change out of the skinny jeans he wears at home to the skinny jeans he wears to STAR labs. The shirt is fine. 

While waiting for Nora to get ready. (In a minute!) Barry, pulls out his phone and texts the Group Chat that doesn’t have Nora in it. 

Barry: Can you believe? She doesn’t ship the Sabriel

Cisco: Okay then homegirl doesn’t have a heart.    
Oliver: Barry I keep asking you to remove me from this chat.    
Barry: No.

_ Oliver Queen has left the chat _ _   
_ _ Barry Allen has added Oliver Queen to the chat.  _

Oliver: Are you going to do this every time?

Barry: 😇😘

Oliver: =|

Cisco: Just lean into it buddy   
  
Iris: Are we really sure she’s our daughter?

Dr. Wells: Isn’t this supposed to be about important business?

Cisco: This is important. 

Dr. Wells: …..

Ralph: What’s a sabriel? The book by Garth Nix? 

Iris: The greatest love story ever told. 

Ralph: In the book?

Barry: No it’s Supernatural. 

Ralph: Oh like vampires?

Barry: The show. 

Ralph: Ohhhhhhh. That’s a ship?

Barry: 

Iris: Think about it. 

Ralph: Hahahaha. Porn Stars. I can see it!

Barry: SEE >:(

Barry: …..Cisco? There are….an infinite number of universes with infinite possibilities right? So….a supernatural universe….definitely exists right?

Oliver: No. 

Cisco: I’m picking up what ya droppin’ 

Barry: I’m coming to the lab.   
  
Oliver: So are we. 

Iris: Apparently we’re going to the lab. Anyone else want Big Belly--you know what. I’ll order enough for everyone. 

Nora’s already dressed by the time he finishes the conversation and she’s scrolling through a blue site on her phone that only makes her more angry, her features tightening as she furiously taps. 

Barry doesn’t understand why she keeps using an app that seems to cause her physical pain, but the last time he’d asked, there was a scorch mark burned into the foyer. 

Iris was not happy. 

In a flash, they both speed out the door, though Barry forgets to close the door, letting it shut on its own. 

After they leave, before the door can click closed, there’s a flash of blue light and a gloved hand reaching down to pick up Barry’s unlocked phone, Barry’s intentions clear on the backlit screen. 

———

Barry always enjoys letting a flutter of papers scatter in his wake as he skids to a halt inside the cortex. It makes him feel like a child again, running through leaves. Even though Cisco and Harry rarely share his childish enthusiasm. Nora is hot at his heels and Cisco clutches the few papers he’s managed to salvage, shooting both speedsters an indignant glare. 

It’s been quiet recently, and thankfully Ralph and Caitlin had been taking the lion’s share of the petty crimes, since Cisco is out for his injury and Barry’s taking this chance to reconnect with his daughter. Well. Connect. 

Though it’s been rough finding out that Nora hates so many of the things that Barry loves. 

But he’s had enough. And he’s determined to prove her wrong, and with Cisco’s help, he’ll do it. Or his name isn’t Bartholomew Henry Allen. 

“So. Did you find anything?” Barry asks. 

Nora cocks her head, looking up from her phone. Her lips purse before she shakes her head, tilting her eyes back down to the screen in her hands. 

Cisco finishes picking up the last of the scattered papers with an indignant huff. “Thanks for the help Barry, not like my hands are bandaged or anything….oh wait, they  _ are. _ ” he says, narrowing his eyes at his friend. But his mood shifts quickly as he goes to the computer and Barry peers over his shoulder. 

“So there’s a couple of possibilities of which earth they’re on,” Cisco says. 

Barry pumps his fist in the air. “I knew it! Multiverse for the  _ win. _ ” 

“Please don’t,” Nora says. 

Barry rolls his eyes before leaning forward on the table. “So what are they?” 

“Well,” Cisco begins, tapping through a couple simulations. “There’s Earth 666 or Earth 615.” 

“Okay what’s the difference,” Barry asks. 

“Well the latter seems to be just a plain Earth with no powers. But a Misha Collins died a few years ago in a weird freak stabbing incident. But on the plus side, apparently they’ve got an amazing alpaca rescue,” Cisco concludes, furrowing his eyebrows as he scans through their readings. 

Nora frowns. “Wait. That’s one of the universes, from the French Mistake episode!” She recalls. “But I don’t think we wanna go there.” 

Barry shakes his head. “We’ll just leave that one be.” 

“For 666, I got some….well weird energy. I can’t really get any closer readings, but I’m getting some access to their net and I’m finding insurance policies for broken glass, grave robberies, and a yearly apocalyptic event around May.”

“I think that’s it,” Barry says. 

“Wait....you were serious?” Iris asks, slurping on her milkshake as she walks in alongside Oliver. 

“Yeah I mean….it seems like they need our help,” Barry says with a sage nod. “I mean, can we breach to them at an earlier time? Like….right after Unfinished Business?” He asks. “Cause then we can help them...breach to other universes.”

“And not because it’s the episode you watch three times a week,” Oliver concludes, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Okay but like, they’re working with alternate universes too, so like, shouldn’t we help them?” Barry asks. “We actually know how other earths work. So it’d be irresponsible.” 

“And it has nothing to do with saving Gabriel?” Oliver asks, eyebrow raised, the Oliver Queen glare on his face replaced with a knowing smirk. His glare returns when Barry steals his milkshake and ends up on the other side of the room, slurping on it happily. “How old are you Barry?” Oliver asks, frustrated. He’s about to take a fry out of his bag when it, too, is stolen. “Barry.” He growls. 

Barry sticks out his tongue. 

“Okay!” Cisco interjects. “I’m gonna need y’all to worship at the Church of Ramon, cause I just totally combined breaching and time travel ALL IN ONE. BOOO YAH.” He pushes his chair back and spins it around a few times, his hands raised in the air. 

“We worship at the house of Cisco,” Iris says, pressing a kiss to his temple. “So this is happening? We’re...gonna meet the Supernatural characters?” 

“They’re real people here,” Barry corrects, grinning. He takes Iris’s hand and looks at Oliver. “You’re coming too right?” He asks. 

Oliver rolls his eyes, but at the excitement in both Barry’s and Iris’s faces, he relents. “Of course I’m coming.” He says, and he’s rewarded with his bag of fries. 

Nora, though uncharacteristically quiet, has her phone in her pocket and is watching the proceedings. “I’m gonna meet an angel?” She asks, and Barry recognizes the excitement in her eyes. Though it’s quickly tampered by her guise of “cool”. “I mean. Good. I’ll be able to tell Gabriel what I think.” She says. 

Barry pats her shoulder. “Maybe don’t anger the archangel in a new dimension?” 

“It’s my responsibility to make sure he understands how harmful he can be,” Nora argues. 

Barry takes a breath and pats her shoulder. “Let’s just. Uh. Cross that bridge when we get there.” 

He suits up and waits for Oliver and Nora to do the same, and he’s practically vibrating in his suit. 

Cisco sends the coordinates to the breaching room and he also suits up, following Iris, Barry, and Nora down to the room where they’ll breach. He steps back to the computer terminal, inputting coordinates and measuring outputs and then when he’s sure about the destination and time, he opens up a gateway. 

Barry zooms through first, Iris with him, and Nora and Oliver follow through the main breach. He turns around once they’ve landed in a slightly darker environment than what they’re used to. He sees the last bit of Star Labs as the breach closes and Cisco walks in. 

Just before the breach can close all the way, however, a booted foot steps through, unbeknownst to the rest of Team Flash Will, as they’ve now christened themselves. 


	2. Carrying on with the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's perspective! More buildup! Enjoy! Unbeta'd, all mistakes by me.

Dean curses as he’s backed into a corner by the ghoul approaching him. His machete lies beside Sam’s unconscious body a few feet away, and there’s no way he’s going to be able to get to it without spontaneously developing the power of super-speed. 

Which--admittedly would be cool. 

Gabriel, the douche, is still getting settled in and Cas is helping him. Though Dean doesn’t know why the hell that’s a two person job. Not when he and Sammy need help. They need Cas and his feathery ass on these hunts for moments like this. 

And now they’re going to die, and their Mom and Jack are going to be stuck in apocalypse world. And Gabriel is going to be settled into the bunker. With Cas. 

And that image fills his already rage-filled body with more rage. 

It seems that he has a bottomless supply of it these days. Though, admittedly the thought of Cas with anyone that’s not him fills him with that kind of rage fueled rage. 

But it's not because he has feelings for him, he can practically hear Sam tease, and he delivers a scathing look at his brother’s prone and bleeding form as if to emphasize there’s  _ zero _ funny business going on. Nope. It's because Cas should be there, with him and Sammy. Because they can die. And Cas is an angel. And he belongs at Dean’s side. With Sam. The two of them and his brother. Because Dean and Cas are meant to hunt and be together. With Sam. 

And the ghoul is about to strike when there’s a flash of lightning and the ghoul is thrown sideways. Before Dean can react further, an arrow whistles by his ear and pierces through the ghoul’s neck. Dean lunges forward at his machete and he lobs the ghoul’s head off. 

The decapitated body falls to its knees and the head rolls away, the grisly body part rolling over the feet of a girl in what can only be described as a superhero costume. 

Well this is new. 

Dean’s mouth is agape as he regards the girl with a scowl on her face, as if somehow he’d brutally murdered her puppy in front of her while telling her that Santa Claus wasn’t real.

Though, what really gives him pause was the two men who flanked her. Who were also wearing what could be described as superhero suits. But these superhero suits were superhero suits that Dean could recognize. 

The Flash and the Green Arrow. And a hot chick. Dean nods to her with a flirtatious smile and she seems to recoil visibly at that.    
“Alright, I don’t know what kinda joke this is,” he says, his voice dropping several octaves as he puffs up his chest, holding his machete out in front of him (He’s taller than both of them. Good.) “But. This ain’t a joke. So uh. You can ditch the tights and the masks.” He fixes his face into a scowl as Sam groans and comes to next to him.    
“You okay there Sammy?” Dean asks, still brandishing the machete. He holds out his hand and Sam gladly takes it, standing up and rubbing at the tender spot where the ghoul hit him to knock him out. 

“Uh Dean is it just me or?” 

“Yeah couple’a jokers dressed up as superheroes?” Dean asks. 

Sam flinches at the word joker as if just mentioning it will conjure one out of thin air. 

Dean will have to use that again in the future. 

“Actually not The Joker,” the skinny twig pipes up. “He’s in Gotham.” 

“This is a funny way of thanking us,” the green hooded one says, his voice even deeper than Dean’s. Well two could play at that game. 

“Thanking you? We had it covered,” Dean says, his voice dropping even further down into monster truck revving level. 

The Green Arrow steps forward, bow still drawn. “Right, so from where we were standing, it kinda looked like you were about to have your ass handed to you by a---” He pauses as if he doesn’t exactly know what the creature is. 

“Ghoul,” Sam supplies helpfully. “Thank you.” He says with a nod. “We got it from here though.” He steps forward and sways dangerously forward before The Flash zooms forward in a--well flash. 

The machete drops from Dean’s hand and clatters on the concrete floor of the warehouse. 

“How did you do that?” Dean asks, mentally going over every single monster he knows. 

“Uh….” The Flash replies, his hand vibrating quickly as he demonstrates his powers to Dean. “I’m The Flash,” he finishes. 

Dean blinks a few times. “Wait. So….you’re real?” He asks. Which means he could be a number of people. Barry Allen, Bart Allen, Wally West...to name a few off the top of Dean’s head. 

At least he knows that the man in green is Oliver Queen. 

“I mean I like to think we’re real,” a shorter man says as he walks in. “Whoa….did I miss something?” 

“Um obviously,” the sour faced girl replies. Though she pulls out her phone and begins scrolling through. Dean remembers when he was her age and they’d use phones to make calls. Now it seems to be glued to every tweeny bopper’s face. 

“Hey,” I’m Sam, Sam helpfully supplies. “This is my brother Dean. It’s nice to meet you guys, Thanks for helping us out” 

“I’m the Flash!” The Flash supplies. As if Dean doesn’t know. He puffs up his chest and is about to respond when The Flash continues. “Yeah. We’ve heard there are crazy things going on here, so we’d like to help.” 

Dean frowns. “Wait….there’s crazy things going on all the time...and you want to help now?” He asks. “You didn’t think all the plagues a few years ago was bad enough?” 

“Well….” the guy who walked in begins. “We kinda only have the technology to breach a few times. And well, weirdly enough, the wall protecting your universe is a little thinner right now. Like it’s been breached before.” 

Like Dean’s supposed to know what any of that means. He’s about to ask to clarify when Sammy speaks up. Good Sammy. He always knows what’s going on. That’s why he’s college-man. 

“Wait. So you’re telling me you’re from another universe?” He asks, his eyes brightening. He turns to Dean. “This means we might not need Gabe’s grace--we can go save Mom and Jack now!” 

“Wait. Hold up!” The guy interrupts. “It ain’t that easy.” He holds up his hands. “Long as these hands are bandaged, can’t really do anything beyond the one breacher we have to get us home.” He holds up the little device. 

“Who are you?” Dean asks. 

“Ah sorry. I’m Vibe,” Vibe says, waving. 

Dean nods once, getting progressively more and more annoyed as they spend time not being in the bunker. Where his beer is. And Cas too. He should listen to this. Since he’s part of the team. But mostly the beer. 

Sam senses his impatience and then nods. “Well uh--why don’t you come back with us to the bunker,” he offers. 

“It’s kind of like our own....Winchester Cave,” Dean supplies. 

Sam turns to him with a pout and Dean just wants to pinch his cheeks. “We’ve never called it that,” he murmurs under his breath. 

Dean frowns. “Yeah. But they didn’t need to know that. They have caves.” He murmurs. 

He winks to the other woman with them. She’s in civilian clothing. “Hi, I’m Dean,” he says, smooth as ever, holding out a hand. 

“Iris,” she says with a tight lipped smile and Dean practically skids back. So if she’s Iris, that must mean--that….he still can’t narrow down the flash since Bart and Wally and Barry all have ties to Iris in some way. Though he feels like he can narrow down the Wally connection--since this Flash is white. 

He narrows his eyes and begins to walk towards the car, listening intently as Sam shares the coordinates to the bunker with the speedsters. 

The Green Arrow and Iris disappear before Dean can get a word in edgewise and The Vibe guy follows them closely. 

“You need...something?” Dean asks. 

“A ride. Can’t exactly breach away.” The Vibe shrugs, holding up his bandaged hands. 

Dean nods before looking at Sam who shrugs. “Alright. But driver picks the music,” he says, pointing an accusatory finger at The Vibe.

The Vibe shrugs in response. “Ay. ‘Slong as it’s not like, old rock, I’m fine.” 

Sam makes a face. “Uh. You’ll learn to tune it out,” he supplies. 

Dean growls as he gets into the car. “What’s wrong with classic rock?” He asks. 

“I mean it’s not something that’s exactly….easy to dance too,” the douche says. In retaliation, Dean pops in some Zeppelin and sings loudly the entire way back. He even pulls out Sam’s earpods for emphasis. 

That’ll show the douche. 

A few hours later, they return to the bunker. The Flash and Arrow are nowhere to be seen until there’s a gust of wind and a red blur shows up, parking himself outside the door. He’s practically vibrating with excitement and Dean wonders if he’ll start generating electricity on his own soon. 

Wait. He can. Dean laughs to himself, proud of his obscure comment knowledge. And then, feeling self conscious about his own interests, he looks over at Sam, trying to figure out a way to make fun of him. But the Flash is still jumping around like an overgrown toddler, so he places a compassionate hand on his fourth favorite superhero’s shoulder. (1. Batman 2. Superman 3. Captain America 4. The Flash, duh.) 

He puts a hand on The Flash’s shoulder. “You okay buddy?” 

The Flash nods once. “Yeah I am, thanks,” he says, beaming at Dean as they enter, and with that happy burst of energy (Dean helped!), he waits until the music douche walks in to close the door. 

Once they get into the bunker, The Flash bursts off in a flash, coming back a few seconds later munching on the apple pie Dean was saving for later. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” The Flash says. “Calories--” 

Iris smacks him upside the head as Dean fights the urge to frown. So what if he was saving that for later. 

The Green Arrow, or Oliver, as Dean’s been referring to him, frowns. “Barry, you can’t just steal peoples’ food,” he says, frustrated. 

And Dean’s glad that Oliver said something, because no one steals his pie and gets away with it. Well. If anyone could it would be someone with superspeed, and he remembers how much The Flash ate in the comics--so he supposes it’s okay. Since it’s for a hero and all. 

“So….” Sam says trailing off. “Now’s the part where you tell us what you’re doing here.” 

Barry looks over at his group before taking a deep breath, unmasking himself. “My name is Barry Allen,” he says, trailing off. 

Dean realizes just there that he should probably look surprised. So he nudges Sam and takes a deep breath, his brows furrowing as he does in a comical parody of the pikachu gasp meme. “No way!” He says. 

“Too much,” Sam interjects. 

Dean tones it down. 

Barry takes no heed and continues onwards. “We’re here to help you before things get a whole lot worse.” He trails off. 

Dean sits down at the table and the rest of Team Flash follows suit. 

Oliver finally takes off his mask and Dean forgets to feign his surprise. No one notices. 

Cisco pulls his tablet out and turns it towards the rest of the group before pressing a button and everything is friggin projected into the *air*. Dean’s jaw drops in actual surprise and he can practically feel Sam’s jealousy radiating off of him. 

“Yeah well I set up the internet,” Sam says dejectedly. 

Dean’s hackles rise when he hears Gabriel enter the room. “Hey who got the fancy Iron Man tech?” He asks. 

Dean scowls. Just cause they don’t have fancy “technology” doesn’t mean they’re not just as good as superheroes. 

He crosses his arms, barely even listening as Gabriel sits down a little too close to Sam. And his hackles rise even further. 

But is it just him or does the Flash kid (Barry, Dean knows his name is Barry, he’s just trying to be cool in his head), but does the Flash kid look like he just won a bet? He scowls, and proceeds not to pay attention. As a form of revenge of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Barry’s perspective! And maybe moving the plot along.


End file.
